The Photograph
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: This was real life and she had two options. She could always come second or she could take her life into her own hands and do something for herself for once. My entry for the November Drabble Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my entry for the November Drabble Wars. A big thanks to my good friend Nicia for beta-ing this.**_

* * *

_**~Chapter One~**_

There was nothing to hold herhere anymore.

No family.

No friends.

And most certainty _not_ Beck.

She would miss Cat and Andre, of course, and maybe even Robbie. But she wouldn't sit here and waste her life waiting on him. He was with Vega now and Jade had nothing at all, or at least that's what she thought. Her relationship with her father was non-existent, she hated her step-mother, her half brother was too young to understand and her mother could not be here when Jade needed her the most.

This was real life and she had two options. She could always come second or she could take her life into her own hands and do something for herself for once.

Yeah, there was nothing here to hold her back.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think! Please do check the rest of the stories. The ladies did a lovely work!**

November Drabble War

1.) FB: **Cherry Bellazza Callen **

FF name/profile:** addicted-to-romione-bedward**

Title: Whatever It Takes

Summary: One wish can change your life forever. Time traveling is just another true myth of the Quileute's tribe. Can Bella change history by trying to save Edward? To keep him human?

2.)FB name: **Maria Depp Burton**

FF name/profile: www . fanfiction ~littleangrykitten

Title: **TBA**

Summary:**TBA**

3.)FB name: **Jessica Mashewske aka JA Mash**

FF name/profile: www . fanfiction u/2888001/JA_Mash

Title:

Summary:

4.) FB name: Ana Fluttersby www . fanfiction ~anafluttersby

Title: Stolen Lives

Summary: Bella´s life should feel perfect, but now those weird dreams of him make her want to sleep all day because when she´s awake, she misses him, but he only exists in her head… right?

5.)FB name: **Le Crepuscule**

FF name/profile: Le Crepuscule www . fanfiction u/1935041/Le_Crepuscule

Title: Nerds Heart

Summary: Bookworm Edward feels lost without a purpose. Athletic Bella feels suffocated by her obligations. Can two people, seemingly so different, be just what the other one needs


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter Two~**_

* * *

Her whole life was packed up in only ten boxes and two suitcases. She didn't take any of the things he had bought for her as gifts, or any of the photographs of them she had. Jade wanted a fresh start and that was what she would get. She had everything planned out.

Her aunt and Sam were coming to pick her up. She had arranged to finish her school year at Ridgeway and then she was headed to Julliard to study what she loved most, music. That hadn't been her original plan but things change.

_People_ change and Jade knew that very well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter Three~**_

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Sam's blue eyes were soft as she spoke and Jade hated it. Even though her friend meant well and that look on her face was not pity it still pissed her off. She loathed the feeling of helplessness that swept over her because she was leaving her life here.

"Yes," Jade murmured as she tore up the piece of paper in her hands. It was a photo of her and Beck on her birthday. They were smiling and laughing and she hated it because it reminded her of another place and time. Of a time where she was happy and in love.

Now… now that meant nothing. "We need to go." Sam's words echoed off of the bare walls and Jade made her way past her friend, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over.

She was Jade West after all, she didn't cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Chapter Four~**_

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Sam's voice brought her out of her thoughts. It was weird how they'd become friends, really. Who would have thought that Vega's cheating boyfriend would get Jade one of the most important people in her life.

"I'm trying to sleep," she drawled, without bothering to open her eyes. Sam had been trying to get her to talk about what had happened for the past few weeks without much success. Jade wasn't the touchy feely type of girl and the blonde haired demon knew it! Still, it never stopped her. Secretly Jade loved that about Sam, the fact that Sam would not get her crap. That was what made Jade want to be friends with the blonde trouble maker.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Chapter Five~**_

* * *

Her life in Seattle was quiet and peaceful.

She wasn't sure if she liked it.

Jade was used to screaming and fighting not being around people that actually communicated with each other. Strangely she didn't hate it… much.

Carly and Freddie were okay but too cheerful for her taste. Sam was the only person she truly liked here. She kind of took Cat's place in Jade's life. Her classes were going well and her grades had improved. Though she knew something was missing, or even better, _who_ was missing. Jade refused to even think about him.

He'd made his choice that night at Vega's house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: To those of you who asked if the chapters could be longer sorry but I can't do it. This is a drabble story which means the chapters have to be 100 words. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_**~Chapter Six~**_

She had been avoiding Cat's calls and texts for three months now. No one knew where she was and she liked it that way. She did want a clean break after all. However, deep down Jade knew that treating her best friend of so many years in that way was mean, even by her own standards.

But if she did answer… somehow Cat would bring _him_ up while talking and it just hurt too much to even think about him. Sam tried to say something once but Jade cut her off before the blonde girl could even voice her thoughts.

_He _was off limits for _everyone_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Chapter Seven~**_

* * *

She smiled today though nobody saw it. She only smiled for _him _but today Jade couldn't help it. Sam and Freddie had finally gotten back together and that had melted a small part of her cold black heart. God forbid anyone would find out about it but she didn't hate the fact that her best friend had gotten her happy ending. Sam deserved someone like Freddie after what she'd been through.

Jade did hate happy endings though. She hated them so much it hurt, mostly because she knew they never came true. Some people were meant to stay alone, people like her; they didn't need someone to survive.

Or so she liked to believe. So what? Beck Oliver was out of her life and that meant next to nothing to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Chapter Eight~**_

* * *

The days passed and as they did she felt emptier. Cat stopped trying to get in touch with her and Jade wanted to believe that the sweet redhead had made friends with Vega now. Jade had friends here. The school was fine but something was amiss. She hadn't sung in almost eight months, nor had she touched the note pad with the half done novel. She just couldn't find it in her to try and create something new. Music was not the same anymore because there wasn't even one song that didn't remind her of him.

All notes, all melodies and all the lyrics in this world brought memories of him and a time where she was happy. _Happy. _There was a reason she never liked that word. Happiness required someone else in order to exist. You needed to have another person to rely on when times became hard and Jade was not that kind of girl.

She didn't need happiness and quite frankly she didn't like it either.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Chapter Nine~**_

* * *

She finally gave into temptation and logged into Slap, and sure enough there it was. The big bold words were mocking her from her computer screen. Beck Oliver and Tori Vega were in a relationship and for a moment her old dark self came back full force. She wanted to rip Vega's hair out or maybe test her new scissors on the annoying girl.

She shook the dark thoughts away and shut her laptop off. Those feelings weren't her anymore; Jade had outgrown the gothic clothes and heavy makeup. She didn't need them anymore. Jade was changing and it was exhilarating and terrifying at once. For once she was ready to do something for herself.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Chapter Ten~**_

* * *

Graduation came and went before she knew it. Her aunt, Spencer and even Sam's mom were there. For once in his life her father did something right too; he flew all the way to Seattle just for that occasion. They had an awkward chat and an even more awkward hug and he was gone again. A few hours later Sam and the others dragged her down to the Groovie Smoothie against her will to celebrate.

Sitting there between the noisy iCarly team she realized something. Leaving Hollywood Arts was the best thing she'd ever done. It takes time to find yourself, someone once said. Now all Jade needed to do was to make sure not to lose it again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Chapter Eleven~**_

* * *

The 'You can't Always Get You Want' by Rolling Stones blasted through the stereo speakers and she bobbed her head to the sound of the music. She had no idea how much she'd missed it until now.

She was finally free of everything that used to hold her hostage within her own life. The song lyrics swam around inside her head and she couldn't help but think how fitting they were.

_You can't always get what you want._

_But if you try sometimes you get what you need._

A smile crawled its way up her lips as Sam plopped down beside her on the couch. A year ago all she'd wanted was Beck, what she got was much better. She got back the freedom she never knew she'd lost. A new life, new friends and a new home were all it took for her to defy gravity, get into Juilliard, move to New York and start living again.

Unaware to her, miles away Beck was looking at his copy of the same of the photograph Jade had torn up before she deleted everything. He looked at how happy they were and cursed himself for not opening the door that damn night. He cursed himself for letting the best thing he'd ever had walk out of his life.

* * *

_**~The End~ **_


End file.
